smashbrosfanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bayonetta (SBAD: Lazos de oro)
thumb|150px Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Bayonetta en Smash Bros. Aires divinos: Lazos de oro. Para ver información acerca del personaje en general véase Bayonetta. Bayonetta es un personaje proveniente de la franquicia del mismo nombre. Atributos Bayonetta es un personaje que destaca por tener una rápida velocidad de ataque, y un buen alcance en la mayoria de sus ataques. Otra característica de Bayonetta, es su gran altura, siendo casi o igual de alta que Rosalina, tambien destaca por ser un personaje alto al agacharse, lo cual no le brinda muchos beneficios. Bayonetta es el personaje con las fintas mas rapidas del juego, pero tambien son las que recorren menos distancia, recorriendo menor que las fintas de megaman. Esto puede resultar una desventaja a la hora de esquivar cierto tipo de ataques, pero le da un gran beneficio a la hora de realizar ataques. Bayonetta tambien cuenta con sus lanzamientos que si bien no son muy debiles para dar K.O., son excelentes como acumuladores de daño, siendo estos sus lanzamientos hacia atras, abajo y arriba, siendo que el lanzamiento hacia abajo es muy bueno para los combos aereos. Ella tambien cuenta con un gran juego aereo, y con una serie de ataques smash muy versatiles y otros utiles para dar K.O. Bayonetta es un personaje con una lenta velocidad al correr apenas diferenciandose de su velocidad al caminar, compitiendo con la de Wolf, pero cuenta con una buena movilidad aerea. El principal atributo de Bayonetta, es la capacidad de cambiar entre ataques fuertes y acumuladores de daño. Al mantener oprimido el boton de ataque despues de realizar un movimiento, Bayonetta se detendra en la animación y disparará con sus pistolas hacia adelante, las pistolas que use (las de sus piernas o las que tiene en mano) varian segun el movimiento que se use. Puede hacer esto en medio de un combo o al realizar cualquier ataque, al igual que en su juego (esto es posible con todos sus ataques y lanzamientos. En cuanto a movimientos especiales, solo se puede realizar con su especial superior). Cabe destacar que con este metodo los ataques perderan potencia, y al disparar, Bayonetta quedará muy expuesta a los ataques en caso de fallar. Los disparos son capaces de acumular de 5-8% de daño dependiendo del movimiento, lo que combinado con su ya buena velocidad de ataque, puede ser letal en caso de ser usado correctamente. Sus movimientos especiales tienen usos variados. Su movimiento especial normal, le hace disparar una serie de proyectiles de corto alcance, en caso de que acierten, sirven para aumentarle el % de daño al enemigo de poco a poco, pero de manera muy efectiva, aun mas si es combinado con otros ataques. Su movimiento especial lateral es un movimiento que hace el uso del uso repetitivo del boton de ataque, puede ser usado tanto para los combos como para dar K.O. y recorre una buena distancia en caso de ser cargado lo suficiente. Bayonetta tambien es un personaje con una recuperacion descente, pero debajo del promedio, ya que su movimiento de recuperacion, Mariposa Ascendente, no la mantiene mucho tiempo en el aire, recorre una distancia verticla descente y poca distancia horizontal, pero puede ser usado como acumulador daño en algunas ocasiones, en especial su es usado en tierra, ya que al aterrizar, Bayonetta será capaz de disparar a ambos lados de ella. Y por ultimo su movimiento especial inferior, Tiempo Brujo, le hace realizar una serie de patadas en combo delante de ella mientras recorre una gran distancia, este movimiento es muy util para ambas cosas, dar K.O. y acumular daño, y vuelve invencible a Bayonetta al principio del movimiento por lo que tambien puede ser usado como metodo defensivo. Ataques Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Bayonetta da una patada hacia adelante, despues da un golpe con su mano hacia adelante, seguido de un golpe ascendente, luego uno descendente y finalmente con una serie de rapidos golpes con sus manos dejando estelas azules. El ataque termina con un conjuro infernal. *Ataque rápido: Da una voltereta hacia atras, golpeando con ambas Rakshasa de sus pies. El ataque produce 2 golpes y envia al oponente hacia arriba. *Fuerte superior: Da una patada en arco delante de ella sobre su cabeza. *Fuerte lateral: Da una patada giratoria delante de ella, despues se estira dando una patada hacia adelante, parecido al ataque smash lateral de Samus Zero en SSB4, pero de ejecucion mas rapida. El ataque puede ser cancelado por cualquier otro ataque fuerte o ataque smash. *Fuerte inferior: Se acuesta en el suelo y barre su pierna golpeando por delante y detras de sí misma. Ataque Smash *Ataque Smash lateral: Se prepara, da una voltereta en el aire y cae golpeando con los Alruna de sus pies hacia adelante. El ataque tiene muy buen alcance pero es algo lento en ejecucion. *Ataque Smash hacia arriba: Da un giro rapido, seguido de una patada ascendente. Sise mantiene presionado el boton de ataque, Bayonetta dara varios giros al final del movimiento mientras dispara. *Ataque Smash hacia abajo: Invoca 2 maleficios infernales a ambos lados de ella. Ataque aéreos *Ataque aéreo normal: Gira con su pierna extendida, el ataque atrapa a los oponentes y es de poca duracion, siendo util para acumular daño. El ataque deja una estela que tambien produce daño. *Ataque aéreo hacia adelante: Una patada en arco delante de ella, siempre produce un Smash Meteorico. *Ataque aéreo hacia atrás: Corta con el Shuraba detras de ella, produciendo multiples golpes. *Ataque aéreo hacia arriba: Da una patada en arco hacia arriba delante de ella, golpeando con la Salamandra de sus pies produciendo multiples golpes. *Ataque aéreo hacia abajo: Bayonetta da una patada en arco debajo de ella utilizando el Undine, puede variar entre ser de fuego o de hielo. Si se golpea con la punta del ataque produce un Smash Meteorico. Agarres y Lanzamientos *Agarre normal: Bayonetta se abalanza con su mano envuelta en tinieblas *Agarre corriendo: Se abalanza con su brazo hacia adelante *Golpiza: Golpea al oponente con las Rakshasa de sus pies. *Lanzamiento hacia adelante: Da una serie de patadas al oponente, y una ultima que lo aleja de ella. *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: Pone al oponente detras de ella, despues pasara a girar varias veces con las manos extendidas. * Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Da una patada que envia a los oponentes hacia arriba, para despues rematarlo con una serie de rapidas patadas ascendentes *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Da un salto y cae con su pierna extendida enviando al oponente hacia arriba. Otros Entrada *Sale de un maleficio infernal mientras se materializa con sus alas extendidas y dice "Let's dance!" Burlas *Normal: Mueve su brazo delante de ella, despues pone una pierna delante de la otra, pone recoge su brazo y mientras deja el otro extendido hacia arriba *Lateral: Da un paso hacia atras, despues se empieza a inclinar hacia adelante mientras recoge un su pierna delantera y se apoya sobre la punta de su tacon mientras dice "If you need to know how to talk to a lady, ask your mum" *Inferior: Se da la vuelta, abre un poco las piernas mientras y se agacha un poco, pone sus manos detras de la cabeza mientras inclina su cuerpo un poco hacia atras y dice "Dreadful" Poses de victoria * * * Poses de espera *.Se apoya sobre la punta de su tacon levantando un brazo mientras deja el otro extendido. *Gira sus pistolas de sus manos (parecido a como lo hace Ocelot en MGS3) Similar Heroes * Layla (Sky High) * Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Abigali Chase (National Treasure) * Peyton Reed (The Game Plan) * Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) * Me Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) * Gig (Care Bears Journey to Joke-A-Lot) * Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) Movimientos especiales Categoría:Personajes de SBAD: Lazos de oro